Cupid
by omgitsdanimals
Summary: When you love someone you have to show them just how much. Sasuke does just that...SasukexHinata R&R Please.


_**Yet another one shot here hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga __or the song "Cupid" by Babyface._

**

* * *

Cupid**

Sasuke walked the halls of the school utterly pissed off. The reason for his current mood was because he, yet again had an argument with is girlfriend. It seemed as if she didn't believe the feelings he had for her were real.

'How can I make her see that I am not what people say I am?' he thought as he entered class ignoring the stares from his fan girls taking his seat at the back of class.

He watched as each person entered the room patiently waiting for his girlfriend. After a while she entered with her best friend, Ino. They caught each other gaze. Black met white.

Hinata smiled slightly at Sasuke as she took her seat in the front of class. Sasuke smirked back then pulled out his notebook and started to write. He usually did this when he upset, his brother told him that when he had a lot on his mind or was upset about something, he should write them down, it's better than keeping them bottled up inside.

When Sasuke got all his thoughts on paper he glanced over at Hinata who was busy studying and smiled a little. She was that only person that went to study hall to actually study. He found himself staring at the girl for the rest of the period. When he bell rang signaling the end of school Sasuke gathered his books and walked over to Hinata who was waiting for him by the door like she always did with a smile.

"Hey you." He said as he approached her.

She blushed the smile never leaving her face. "Hi."

Taking her hand he led her out into the hall where they made their way towards their lockers. Sasuke went to his first since it was closer he opened his backpack and took out everything he didn't need. He got to the notebook that was still opened to the page where he wrote about his situation with Hinata. He stared at it for a while. 'Maybe I should give it to her.' He thought 'then this tension may go away.'

"Sasuke?" Came the angelic voice of Hinata breaking Sasuke's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her then back at the notebook, tearing the page out and folding it, he put the rest of his stuff in his locker and closing it. Turning back to Hinata "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said putting the paper in his pocket.

Hinata sighed and nodded "alright Sasuke." She said quietly

Sasuke knew he upset her by her tone and hated it. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She blushed deeply as they started walking towards her locker. Sasuke watched as she put all her things in her locker. When she was down they both made their way towards the front doors of school. When they made it Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"I um want to give you something." He said pushing the door open holding it so Hinata can pass him.

She looked at him "really?"

He nodded as they walked down the steps of the school holding her hand. "Yes but not here."

"Where then?" she asked

Sasuke said nothing he just held her hand tighter as he led her towards the large tree across from school. He let her hand go and motioned for her to sit on the swing that was tied to the old tree. Hinata sat and looked up at Sasuke as he reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper handing it to her. She took it, looked at it then back at him.

"What is this?"

Sasuke sat at the base of the tree getting comfortable closing his eyes "just read it."

She said nothing, unfolding the paper she glanced at Sasuke one more time hoping he would say something else but see that he looked as if he'd fallen asleep she sighed and started to read.

_Girl if I told you I love you  
that doesn't mean that I don't care  
And when I tell you I need you  
don't you think that I'll never be there.  
_

She stopped reading and looked at Sasuke whose eyes were still closed, his hands resting behind his head. "Sasuke…"

"Don't stop, keep going." He said

Hinata frowned but kept reading.

_Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into  
Deception and lies  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
I'm only saying what's in my heart  
_

'When did I do that?' she thought. Even thought she hated how he talked to most people she never said much about it thought. But she never thought she was lying to her not once. Hinata wanted to tell him something but kept reading after all it wasn't like Sasuke to be this open…at all.

_Cupid doesn't lie  
but you won't know unless you give it a try  
true love  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try…  
give it a try  
_

This part made her smile. She looked over at Sasuke once again; he moved to lay flat on the grass, eyes still closed.

_Girl when I ask you to trust me  
That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you  
Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you  
Or mislead you, I love you_

She knew exactly where this particular part came from. Just that morning she told him what Sakura and other people, mostly his fan girls, had been telling her. Things like, what ever Sasuke told her was a lie or he could never love her and that he was only using her. She of course, didn't believe a word they told her. Sasuke, on the other hand, did think she believed what they told her.

'_I love you…' _she read over that again, he's never said it to her but she knew he cared about her a lot.

'That's why he got so mad this morning. People trying to break us up.' She thought as she nudged Sasuke a little with her shoe. Receiving a grunt from him, she giggled as he frowned.

_Ain't no doubt about it  
Lord no, I really mean it  
I rather die before, before I lie to you  
Never wanna leave ya  
Ain't no life without you  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no… _

When she was done she folded the paper up placing it in her pocket. She wiped the tears that started falling from her eyes. She really didn't want to start crying and tried to hold them in but failed miserably. Sniffling she moved off the swing to lay next to Sasuke. She wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his chest.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing that she was crying he put his arm around her wiping the tears off her face.

"You know I hate it when you cry."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, was it that bad?" he smirked

"No, not at all Sasuke!" she exclaimed sitting up. "I loved it."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Hinata close to him, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back blushing all the while. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Hinata broke away. Sasuke looked at her slightly pouting. She giggled at his actions and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know I love you right?" He said suddenly

Hinata smiled "Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

They both smiled at each other. Sasuke then pulled Hinata into a passionate kiss. They broke away from lack of air. Hinata buried her face into Sasuke's chest, wrapping her arms around his chest. While Sasuke wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Closing her eyes they both relaxed in each others arms.

"Sasuke…?" Hinata mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" he answered

She nuzzled against his chest before saying, "I'll view..." her voice drowned out when sleep took effect.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and chuckled before resting his chin on her head, "Whatever you say, Hinata."

She smiled and went over the words she had said once more in her mind, _'Sasuke... I love you too. More than you can ever know.' _With a satisfied smile, she let herself fall asleep in the comfort of Sasuke's arms.

**The end**

* * *

AN: Well that's it for that hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it well anyways, its review time. Please tell me what you think. 

Until next time Ja ne!


End file.
